Crossing the stream
by pegasus612
Summary: The power of the Golden Sun is messing with Isaac. It's wreaking havoc based on his emotions, and doing some crazy things to him besides. Now that he's in modern-day Weyard, he'll have to deal with horrors he never imagined...
1. Prologue Wanderlust

All good stories start at the beginning, so I guess that's where I should begin mine.

I believe that I first obtained this curse on top of the Mars Lighthouse. We had just slain the Doom Dragon only to find out who it really was. I knew who they were before we started, but I couldn't stop myself. Piers and Mia were trying their best to heal Jenna's parents and my father, but they couldn't do it. Felix then decided to light the beacon before we forgot. There was a violent explosion following the lighting of the beacon. We had to get out of there quickly. I decided to be last and made sure everyone else got out safely. I shouldn't have, but I did. Felix and I were the only ones remaining on the aerie. Everyone else took the elevator. I had the teleport lapis, and we were going to meet them at the bottom. However, a small, red sphere caught my attention. The Mars Star somehow was on the floor next to me. It called to me, somehow, and I picked it up. Felix ran up to me and told me to cast the spell. I looked down; the star was gone.

Needless to say we made it out in time. All four lights converged over Mt. Aleph, and the golden sun was formed. Mt. Aleph disappeared into the ground, and the village of Vale went with it. Everyone was safe, which is what mattered.

We started immediately on the rebuilding of our town. We started far to the south of our old town. We thought the area around Mt. Aleph shouldn't be built upon for it was sacred. Instead, we built it at the foot of the mountains halfway between Vault and Loho, near the beginning of a river. Sheba, Ivan, Mia and Piers stayed a little while to help us, but soon left. Mia went back to Imil: Ivan to Kalay, Sheba to Lalivero, and Piers to Lemuria.

The village didn't take that long to complete, with many skilled psynergists on our side, it only took about two months before the village was finished. It was finally over. No more rushing to stop the bad guy, no more rushing before the world froze over, I could finally rest. I had peace, tranquility, and my best friends. You would think that I was happy. But I wasn't.

Some unknown force inside me made me restless. I guess you could call it wanderlust. Even before the adventure, I always felt myself caged in the walls of Vale. Even though the journey was very rushed and full of anxiety, I never felt more alive. I wanted to go back and revisit everywhere and see the places that Felix traveled through as well. I didn't want to stay. But I never voiced this to anyone. The feeling kept growing stronger and stronger and the urge to leave kept growing stronger and stronger.

The pent up feelings made me sick. I felt weak and debilitated; I had little energy. My friends tried to help me recover, but to no avail. They had no idea what was wrong, but I did. It was the fourth day of my illness that I decided to act upon it. In the middle of the night I took my Sol Blade and the teleport lapis that still resided with me and left. No note or warning, I left. At first, I didn't know where to go, so I decided to go to the Venus Lighthouse, my favorite place.

Maybe it had something to do with my being a Venus adept, but I liked it here. I felt some sort of peace here that I felt nowhere else, not even at my home in Vale. The moment my feet touched the aerie, I was cured. I was free to go wherever I wanted to, and nothing was stopping me from doing just that. Except sleep. It was still nighttime, and even though I was back to my old self I was still tired.

There was an entrance back into the lighthouse from the aerie. It was tucked away, behind the stairs that lead to the beacon. I had wanted to explore it after we stopped Saturos and Menardi, but circumstances being as they were, we didn't have time. I figured now was the perfect opportunity. Passing through the hallways of familiar architecture made me remember when we passed through here for the first time. Of how Garet was deathly frightened of the sand waterfalls; I always thought they were very cool. Ivan always felt on edge in the lighthouse, like he was being forced downwards.

The architecture was similar in this wing to the rest of the lighthouse, but it felt very different. There weren't bloodthirsty monsters at every turn, nor were there puzzles to solve. But, it was very straightforward. One hallway lead to another, with no deviation until I came to a certain hallway with strange markings on the wall. I hadn't seen anything like it before, but it was translated for me inside my head. It was the power of the Golden Sun that was translating it for me, but I didn't know yet that I had it.

"_Only the greatest of the earth wielders may pass, with the wisdom of men in his possession."_

I had heard something like it in the Mars Lighthouse, about how men using wisdom ruled the earth. Please. Most of the men I've met weren't exactly as wise as these ancient scriptures make them out to be. Only the adepts, really, seemed to be on the right track, and not easily corrupted by petty things such as life, money, and power. There were exceptions of course. Alex and Maha being two.

It was at that moment that my fatigue got the best of me, and I inadvertently leaned against where the scripture was. Only, I didn't hit the wall, I kept on going. It figures that the scripture meant me.

I was on the floor, only in a different room. A VERY different room. It was a bedroom with dark brown carpeting, sand colored walls, and green chairs and a bed. Behind me was a door with a knob, not the wall that I fell through. There was also a closet and night table. I looked into the closet and was amazed. It was a walk-in closet with just about any outfit imaginable in it. The magic of the Venus Lighthouse never ceased to amaze me.

I just wanted to crash at that moment. So, I set my Sol Blade against the wall (I didn't bring armor with me, foolish, foolish Isaac), put the lapis on the night table, stripped to my boxers and went to sleep. The bed was very comfortable. I figured whoever lived here wouldn't mind my sleeping in here for just one night.


	2. Nightmares and the evil villain

I don't own Golden Sun.

Isaac-Sprite: Nope. And neither do I.

Flint: Or Me!

Chapter 1: Terrorizing the Tourists

I was having a very powerful and dark nightmare, that night. I was in some sort of labor camp. There was a definite sense of hatred and resignation in the air. There was a strong scent of something burning in the air. Garet, Felix, some others that I didn't know and myself were supposedly moving bricks the size of tables onto some sort of self-moving cart. The air was thick with smoke, and I could hardly breathe. Our overseers I guess you could call them probably didn't get up on the right side of the bed that morning. They were whipping us with flails, cursing at us, and threatening to shoot us with some sort of rod that shot out fire. I would know. They shot Felix when he finally had enough and stopped. He was dead; I knew it. Another thing about them was the weird symbols they wore. It looked like a windmill with four blades that were bent.

The work was very tiring, and I already felt very emaciated, though I didn't know why. I collapsed. One of the overseers walked over to me and started kicking me, probably to revive me. Throughout all my adventures, I still had not felt as much pain as I did then. I had no breath to scream, nor energy to move. He stopped, and muttered something in a language I did not know to another guy. I didn't know what was happening. The other guy came and picked Felix and me up. I was surprised at how effortlessly he handled me. I had probably lost a lot of weight already working at wherever I was, though I was pretty light in the first place. I managed to look back. Garet was looking back at me with an expression of loss and great sadness, like he was never going to see us again. I still didn't know anything. The man was taking me into a large building which had the majority of the smoke I saw earlier gushing out through the chimney. I wondered what they could be burning inside. I didn't want to find out.

But I did. As we came into the furnace, I saw everything. There were human bodies in the fire. With a quick flip of an arm, Felix's dead body and I joined them. I was being burned alive, but I had no energy to move. The searing flames felt a thousand times stronger than any spell Saturos or Menardi could cast. My flesh felt like it was being ripped off of me. I looked next to me into the clear brown eyes of a small child next to me. I saw my own pain and despair reflected back to me.

I shot up out of bed with that image imprinted in my memory and the burning pain still engulfing me. I never did figure out where I was nor what had happened. I don't think I ever want to know, either.

After about five minutes of deep breathing exercises and reassuring myself that it was just a horrible nightmare…that felt very real, especially the fire, I went to get dressed to try to take my mind off things. I looked into the closet and stepped back in shock. Inside was a completely new set of clothes, most of which I have never seen before. There were many blue and white pants that I later learned were called 'jeans', lots of short-sleeved shirts with pictures on them (T-Shirts), and some white shoes that I thought were made of rubber (sneakers).

I automatically assumed the obvious conclusion that someone had come into the room while I was sleeping, and changed the contents of the closet with these clothes. Cautiously, I reached for probably the only things I thought were semi-normal, for me anyway. That was a white button-down shirt, with black shorts reaching past my knees, and brown sandals. Of course, I had to wear my yellow scarf, that went everywhere. What surprised me was that all the clothes were my size. Since I'm… unusually thin, it's hard to find men's clothing that would fit me. I sheathed my Sol Blade on my back (because it was so big, the sheath only consisted of three, thick leather straps) and pocketed the teleport lapis. I decided maybe I would start out at Madra and go through Osenia first before I go into the Western Sea. I opened the door and, to my surprise, it lead out onto the aerie, which seemed different for some reason. I proceeded through the doorway only to be flattened by a crowd of people.

Once I could see clearly, I saw I was in a group of people, wearing similar clothes to what was in the closet. Naturally, my first thought was how did these seemingly ordinary people get up here in the first place, when psynergy was required? My next thought was to gag. The air was definitely contaminated by something, though I didn't know what yet. One man next to me noticed I existed and started to talk with me.

"Hey kid, I didn't see you in our tour group when we left. How did you get here?" Tour group? I'm going to have a bone to pick with Faran if he thinks he's going to turn this sacred tower into a theme park.

"Neh, doesn't matter. Isn't it amazing, though? What those people who lit these did? I mean, we took the elevator, but they had to go through the entire tower! And that was way back when there were lots of monsters roaming the world!" Okay, okay. Way back when? Last time I checked there were still monsters roaming the world to this day. And you happen to be speaking to one of the people who 'went through the entire tower.' I think my travel plans might be a bit delayed…

Another thing I noticed is that most of the people weren't…in the best of shape. Most could afford to lose maybe 25 or 30 pounds. They reminded me of my Venus Djinn. I always complained about how chubby they were; they always complained about how skinny I was. I was always very thin and pale to the point that I looked sickly. It caused an argument more than once with my parents. I never really cared for food that much. Don't get me wrong, I'm not anorexic, it's just I never really had an appetite. Even among the eight of us, I always ate the least. Flint once asked how I got any energy at all since I never ate anything. I wondered that myself.

Just then, a man who appeared to be our tour guide stepped up. "Gather around the beacon, please! Gather around! Now, as you all know, the beacon is VERY dangerous, which is why we have a very sturdy fence around it." A fence? That certainly wasn't there last night! What's going on?

He continued. "You are looking at the Venus beacon, or earth beacon as some people like to call it. All of you should know the legend behind it, but let me remind you of it." A legend? Like how the tower was made? This should be interesting.

"This tower, along with the other three lighthouses, was built about five to six thousand years ago as, we believe, the major centers of a new pagan religion called adeptism." Adeptism? What the heck is that? And we aren't pagan! What nonsense is this!

"Adeptism, we gathered from ancient scriptures and runes, was based on a force called Sinergy. It was a mystical force from the mind that could be used to manipulate objects. People who wielded Sinergy were called adepts, from the religion of adeptism." I knew better to keep my mouth shut. There's no such thing as adeptism! And it's Psynergy not Sinergy!

"We know not to this day whether this Sinergy force was real or not. I personally think it's a load of hogwash. But, these people were so scared of this force falling into the wrong hands that they shut off the lighthouses about five hundred years after they were built, only to have them relit three thousand years later." Yes, Mr. Ignoramus, PSYnergy is real. And I'll prove it to you…

"The lighthouses were modified to have only the most skilled warriors make it to the top. Of course, there were elevators like the one you just rode, that led to the aerie where the warrior would light the beacon using some sort of device. But, the elevators were triggered to activate only when the beacon was lit. Documents tell us that the devices were called 'stars' though why they were called that is anyone's guess. No one knows what they really were, though it was said to be sealed away somewhere in Mt. Aleph." Okay, why is this story starting to freak me out? Because he keeps talking like stuff that happened RECENTLY as if it happened fifty thousand years ago? Exactly…

"It was said that when all four beacons were lit, the lighter would have infinite power. Two thousand years ago, as you all know, a group of teenage adepts lit all four beacons once again, and do we see anyone with infinite power? Have we heard of anyone with infinite power? NO!" Two…two thousand years…ago? Okay, I officially was in shock at that moment. Of course, I thought that this was just a mind trick by Ivan and Sheba to completely psych me out. They would do something like that. But then my mind wondered…what happened to Alex? Wasn't he 'supposedly' at Mt. Aleph when the Golden Sun was formed? Wouldn't that mean that he has the infinite power? If this really is two thousand years into the future, why hasn't he at least made himself known? It didn't make sense.

"Also a big key in adeptism was the djinn spirits. They were supposedly spirits that helped adepts by honing their powers. There are no known pictures of djinn today, but it is of course believed that they took on the forms of beautiful human beings, as it would only make sense…" I was mentally punching myself in the face for not bringing my djinn along. What was I thinking? I also didn't want to listen to Mr. Wrong anymore, so I went over to the edge (which was also fenced off) and looked out at the view.

Over the horizon.

It was at that moment that I decided that this was real. Not even Ivan or Sheba could mentally fabricate some of the things I saw., where Lalivero was, or is, were some of the tallest buildings I have seen. They literally touched the sky. They reflected the sun's light, so I figured they were made of glass. Large buildings made of glass? The air also was very polluted by something I still couldn't quite place yet. I looked down. I saw lots more of those self-moving carts that were in my dream. There were also many gray paths on the ground. It was too freaky.

I looked back to where the other people were, only to see them stare back at me in what appeared to be…fear? "Ummm…Hello?"

"Excuse me, young man, but do you have a license to carry weapons? And why would you need to carry a sword, especially one so big…and…sharp?" The tour guide reached down into his pocket and pulled out some sort of black box thing and spoke to it. "Security! We have a teen up here that is armed and dangerous! Require assistance!"

"Geez, people, why would I attack you? Why can't I wear this sword? Give me one good reason."

"Well…we'd feel much safer if you put it down on the floor. Besides, why would you need it? There aren't any monsters here! And do you see anyone else in this world going around pretending they are some fantasy hero!"

I had to laugh at that comment, and so I did. "What? All you need to do is look out at the world! Look at all the monsters that have contaminated this world! The air is no longer pure. You have defiled the landscape with those ugly gray pathways. There're your monsters, right there." There was a very awkward pause as the tour group stared at me and slowly backed away. They thought I was psycho. But I knew I was perfectly sane, and even though I was completely new to this era, I knew how to push their buttons.

The elevator arrived with two men with some of those fire-rods I saw in my dream. Only, the rods were shorter, much shorter. I could feel no psynergetic power emanating from any of the people. In fact I could only sense the lighthouse's power. None else. The two men I decided to call "security" spoke to me in a gruff voice. "Please put down your weapon on the floor and turn yourself over on charges of weapon handling without a license or we'll be forced to shoot." Excuse me? Since when can't I carry a weapon? I can damn well carry a weapon if I want to!

"Not only that," the man I 'chatted' with earlier decided to butt in, "but he smuggled himself in! He wasn't with the tour group when we started at the base! He doesn't have the right to be here!"

"Then you'll also be charged with loitering and failure to pay the ticket of admission I have no idea what the charges would actually be called. But please put down the sword from your back. It would make things so much easier."

Now, normally, I'm one that respects authority and follows the rules. But, I wasn't going to let these _normal _people boss me around when I had the same if not more right to be here! I was a Venus adept after all. For some reason, I didn't care about these people. I actually felt what I thought was anger against them. So, since they thought I was insane, anyway, I thought I'd play the psychotic villain. Who knows? I might like it.

I started with my best imitation of an evil chuckle. Then I moved onto my suave yet diabolical voice. "I don't have the right to be here? _I don't have the right to be here?!?" _I started to advance towards the security guards with a malicious smirk on my face. They stepped back with fearful expressions on their faces. As I thought, they didn't know how to use their weapons. I continued. "Do you have any idea who I am? If you did, then you would have fled in terror the moment I was fifty feet from you!" I cast a quick Quake Sphere under my breath as a warning. The ground underneath everyone shook; the foundation seemed to quiver as well. All the tourists were knocked off their feet, most let out screams of terror. Who knew being evil was so much fun?

The fire-rods were knocked out of the security guards' hands. I ran up and kicked them (the guns) into the chasm under the beacon. "It's actually YOU who shouldn't be here. It's your fault Weyard has lost its shine. Therefore, I bid you all adieu." I took out the teleport lapis and held it up. I teleported them to the outskirts of Lalivero. Let the civilians walk back to get their self-driving carts! They could use the exercise!

I never realized that I could teleport other people, and not me with them before. Cool! Moving right along, I figured that making a big scene wouldn't be very prudent of me even if I was the last adept on Weyard, which I probably was. So, I went back to the bedroom, and put my Sol Blade underneath the bed. I figured that whoever lived here wouldn't mind that I put it there. I mean, they didn't mind my sleeping there for two thousand years, so I don't think they would mind keeping the weapon there for a little while. I figured the best thing to do was to read up on the history of the past two thousand years and then try to blend in somewhere while looking for the djinn and anybody I would know. Lalivero was probably off limits right now, but I remembered a very good library somewhere in Contigo. I should probably go there. It's just a shame that more people will be back tomorrow at this lighthouse. Too bad there's nothing I can do to stop that…

Bringing with me my bag of gold coins, they might be useful, I hold up the teleport lapis. The lighthouse fades away, and instead, I see more of those very tall buildings. I'm on one of those gray paths; now that I'm close up, I can see that they're made of some sort of rock. I look up to see a green sign with white letters on it:

**_Contigo-City LimitsPopulation: 7,543,298_**

****


	3. Natural Disasters and Media Coverage

Mini-Isaac: Hello, everyone! Did you have a nice Winter Break? Good! Because we don't go back to school until the tenth!

Quartz: Stop teasing the audience! Some of them might actually have a longer vacation!

Mini-Isaac: Shut up! (grabs Quartz) class changes to Chibi Isaac

Chibi Isaac: Wow! I'm a kid now!

Ms. Mia: Yes, and it's time for your English class.

Chibi Isaac: Awwww!

Chapter 2

"Ugh, what's with these people? They're so rude!" The fifth person since I entered the town to curse me out just walked around the corner. 'It's a good thing I'm feeling nice today, otherwise this city would be 100 ft. underground by now.' I walked along the path, heading for where I remembered the library was. 'I am surprised that I'm taking this so well. Being about 2000 years into the future I mean. I guess after all the strange things on our journey, I'm sort of used to weird things happening. Ah, here we go.'

The Contigo Library was definitely bigger than I remembered. It was about 10 stories now, and covered one whole street block. I crossed the black path that I heard to be called a 'street' while looking to make sure no 'cars' were coming. Very strange names, I know. Anyway, I entered the building and went up to who I think was the librarian. "Excuse me, ma'am, could you please tell me where the history section is?" See, I'm polite, unlike _some_ people…

"Fifth floor, northern half." I thanked her and headed toward the stairs, which were conveniently behind her. From the stairs, I got a better look of the inside of the library. I never knew that you could have so many books in one place, let alone have that many books in existence. But then again, there were 2000 years' worth of books added to how many there were when I was living. Gee, now I'm sounding like I'm some sort of ghost. Maybe I am; no one should be able to have lived this long, asleep or no.

I made it to the fifth floor in one piece. It took me about five minutes or so before I found the adept section. There was one whole bookcase full, and about three people in front of it. I'll start at this end, since I'm right here. Let's see… Sinergy for Dummies? How to spot a Djinn? A tourist's guide to the 4 Lighthouses? What kind of books are these? I would like to know what happened to my friends, not delve into information that's probably false. Let's see what Basic Attack Spells says:

"Float"- to float an enemy into the air, or anything else for that matter- Start with your legs exactly 24" apart. Your legs must be exactly two feet across or the spell will not work. This is an Air spell, obviously, so if you aren't an air magician you can't perform this spell. Start chanting the following: _Al aire vas tu! _with the focus process on page 24 until successful.

Okay, for one thing, it's called Lift. The position of your legs doesn't matter in any spell, it's a water spell, not an air spell, and you don't chant some foreign language I've never heard of I'm not insulting Spanish! Don't take it persnally!. These people mustn't know anything about PSYNERGY after all. So, I put the 'spell book' back on the shelf and looked for something more…historical. I still wanted to know what happened to my friends; since everyone keeps referring to us adepts as an ancient civilization, the others must have dwindled out not long after I, well…left. And, our 'journey' had to be documented somewhere. How could it not have been?

I still haven't found anything, and I've looked through a good ¾ of the books. I appear to be in the djinn section, as these books detail how to 'spiritually prepare yourself' in order to be worthy of the presence of a djinni. There were 'affirmed documentations' of djinn sightings and visions of the djinns in their 'perfect human form.' Pitiful.

YES! I finally found a book that might have what I'm looking for. How could a book entitled The Fall of the Adeptian Soceity not have the…well…the fall of the adeptian society? Let's see…_Twenty years had passed since Felix the Great's successful crusade to light the lighthouses. He was now a father of 3, and uncle to 6. _Wow, Jenna must have been busy! _His notoriously fiery sister, Jenna, had settled down with one of Felix's contemporaries, Garet, who had accompanied the two on their quest. _Jenna and Garet?! Who would have thought that _they_ would have gotten together? They were most likely to kill each other than like each other last time I checked. _Garet, as you know, led the other team in the First Crusade which at first was against lighting the lighthouses, but then joined with Felix and Jenna to light the last two lighthouses. _Hold on. _I_ led the other team. Where would they get that Garet led us? _Most of their friends did not think Jenna and Garet would have made a good couple. But, they were brought together on the infamous second crusade. Here's an excerpt from Jenna's diary telling about it:_

"_We've been away for so long, just Garet, Felix and I. And diary, it's frightening how close Garet and I have become. My brother mans the helm of the ship all day, so Garet and I only have each other to keep us company. He helps me get my mind off of how depressing this mission is…"_

_As you know, Jenna's diary is the only resource we have of the two worldwide journeys made by the last of the adepts. Everything else, including the ruins of their city, west of present day of Vault, and part of the book, was destroyed in the Purgings, which is where we are headed right now. _Purgings? And Jenna's diary was all they had? I'll have to find a copy and read it. Hold on, what second crusade?

_As I stated before, it was twenty years since the First crusade, eighteen since the end of the second. Their town was flourishing. The normal people of the world, however, finally realized the power these pagans were having. Most of the people were scared of them because of their so-called 'powers.' No one could dare resist them. They were living in a world of fear. Finally, they warmed up to reason and the fact that the adepts' power could not and did not exist. '_Excuse me? _Excuse me?_ What are you talking about our powers did not exist?! They were real enough to me! And I can prove it!'

At this point, I decided to use a little bit of psynergy just to make sure I was right. I looked over at the guy next to me, who was reading a book about djinn. He had a small cut on the back of his hand. I silently cast Cure on him. The cut vanished in a flash of green light. See! Psynergy does exist!

_A large army from just about every major city gathered in Vault and marched on the city. They stormed their village, and destroyed everything. The adepts tried to use their power, but couldn't, as it didn't scientifically exist. Some claimed to wield the earth, but were, instead, cleverly placed on known fault lines where earthquakes happened to occur at the time of the invasion. The villagers were taken hostage and burned or drowned. For the next ten years, the world went on a rampage to get rid of any and all persons who claimed to have even the slightest bit of magical prowess. …………_what? What? Twenty years after I left, they went and…_murdered_ everyone I knew and loved?…I was beyond irate at this moment. The people of the world didn't hate or fear us! Why would they think that?

_Some of the methods used by the ancient peoples of this world were pretty harsh. There were numerous accounts of physical, mental and sexual abuse towards these adepts. They were venting their anger and fear. One very nasty description was of a certain 'healer' that lived in what was then Imil._ …Mia… _The woman was stripped down naked, taken advantage of by no less than seven men, sliced heavily across the body, and was abandoned out in the middle of nowhere to freeze and/or bleed to death slowly and painfully. While most of the methods used against the adepts were harsh and outright barbaric, I can honestly say the adepts deserved it, being pagans and all…._

clatter shake shake "Earthquake! EARTHQUAKE!" "FIRE!!" "RUN!!" Let them run. I have a few words for whoever wrote this book…let's strip, rape, bleed and freeze him, and see if he likes it! I was wildly flinging spells around in my rage, which explained the tremors and flames, but I didn't seem to notice until a small, familiar voice piped up.

"You know, there are lots of valuable books in this library. If you destroy them, you'll have to pay for them. At least, I think you are the one casting psynergy. I wouldn't know. There haven't been any adepts for awhile."

I popped out of my anger to look around for the voice. That voice sounded soo familiar, and it knew I was an adept! But, there's no one around! All I see is some couches, a Venus Djinni book stop, shelves of books…wait a minute, Venus djinni book stop? Upon closer inspection, I could see it wasn't a book stop; it was my best friend…

"FLINT! Am I glad to see you!"

"Excuse me? How did you know who I am? Have we met? You seem familiar, somehow…"

"It's me, Isaac!"

"…Isaac? ISAAC!!" He then proceeded to give me the Djinni version of a glomp, which still managed to knock me down. "How long has it been? Two thousand years? You haven't aged a day, are you a ghost?"

"I don't know that myself. I feel pretty solid, though."

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! Us, Jenna, Garet and Felix…"

"Wait a minute…is that what the second journey was about? Searching for me?"

"Yes! We searched the entire planet for you! Every cavern and forest, every field and mountain, thinking you might be there…"

"Oh. I'm so sorry you didn't find me. I think I was sealed in the Venus Lighthouse for these past years. I'm still wondering if it just an accident, but I'm not sure."

"Anyway, it's good to have you back, Isaac!" He jumped onto my shoulder, and then I got up (remember, he knocked me down). I had no idea what to do now. "I wonder how well you're going to fit into this society. Usually, it's not a good idea to start out by burning down their library." I looked and saw that he was right. Almost all of the bookcases were set on fire from my fit of rage. I think I should get out of here if I don't want to become roast Isaac with a side of braised Djinni.

"Flint, where are the other djinn? Maybe I could go there and look after them. It must be depressing, having the whole world think you're human…"

"I know! Can you believe it? These people have the audacity to think they're better than everything else! Anything, if it's spiritual or beautiful, must be in human form! Ugh. Anyway, they're hiding out in the ruins of Vale. We take turns going out into the world and looking around. Let's go. You still have the teleport lapis, right? It's been missing, so we naturally thought you used it to go somewhere…"

"Uh, well, I kinda did. Anyways, to the ruins of Vale it is." I raised the teleport lapis and we were away. OH by the way, maybe I should explain how we _really_ cast spells, not some fictional junk in those books. It's quite simple, really, only certain people can do it, though. All you do is concentrate really hard on what you want accomplished, and then say the name of the spell. For example, I am concentrating on the river that I know flowed through New Vale. Then I say "Teleport" and we're off.

Not exactly what I was expecting. There were only about one foot high walls in some places. The ground was all black and gray with ashes, like nothing could ever grow back again. The wall remains were the only things left, that and the skeletons. I don't particularly care for that kind of undead creatures. I get creeped out easily when it comes to those kinds of things. Sheba was absolutely fascinated with them. Maybe that's why she got the Tomegathericon.

"Flint! You're back! And who's that with you?" We were suddenly surrounded by a mob of 71 djinn glaring daggers at me. Not exactly the welcome I was imagining. The Jupiter Djinn were attempting to read my mind.

"Please, Gust and Haze, I'd appreciate it if I kept my thoughts to myself, thank you." That shocked them. Not only could I tell that they were casting a spell, I also knew their names.

"Who are you? That scarf…it looks familiar…" Of course, my trademark scarf went with me everywhere. I was famous for it. No matter what disguise I wore, all I needed was my scarf to tell it was I.

"Don't worry, Corona! This is Isaac! I finally found him!" Flint decided to clear up the confusion. I was greeted with first puzzled looks all around, and then realization hit them. I ended up at the bottom of one big huge djinn glomp, which hurts even from such little guys…I'll be feeling that for a long time.

"Ow, OW! Okay, get off me, please." They got off of me, but then I was bombarded with the usual cascade of questions. "Where were you?" "Jenna was looking for you! Why didn't you let her find you?" "Where were you?" "How did Flint find you?" "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"One at a time, please. I was sealed in the Venus Lighthouse for all this time. I'm starting to think it wasn't an accident, and I was supposed to be here. As for the others, I was locked up in a long sleep that didn't feel so long. I couldn't have known about Jenna's journey to find me. Flint found me in the library at Contigo. I was researching what happened to everybody."

"Wow! We searched there, but not hard enough, obviously. But now you can live here with us, and we won't be so lonely anymore! We've been living here for a long time, with no one but us! They didn't touch your house, believe it or not, as no one was living there. We've been keeping it nice and tidy for your arrival."

"My arrival? You knew I was coming back? How?" I was being pulled along by the djinn over the familiar path, but not familiar landscape.

"The Wise One told us. He said you'd be coming back when the time was right. Apparently there's something about right now that you need to be here. Anyways, here we are!"

I looked at my house, it's just like I remembered it from before I left. There was dust everywhere, but it was relatively intact. "Thanks, guys. But what am I supposed to do? I can't stay here all the time. The Wise One said I was here for a reason. I need to find out why."

"Hmmm…" It's actually pretty funny watching a djinni think. They look so cute…okay; let's stop thinking like a girl, Isaac. "I've got it! You can go into Vault! It's nearby, and it's a pretty large city. You can pretend you're a normal citizen and go to school and gather information and news…"

"School? I thought I was done with that!"

"Well, nowadays, children need to go to school until they are 18, at least. Most go for more. Something called 'college level education' is required for any job. It's crazy. Half of the stuff you learn you don't need at all. But, what can you do. It's the law of the land, now."

"Aw man!" I kicked the ground, which only resulted in a huge storm of dust engulfing the entire room.

"Sorry. I suggest you go into town now and register yourself. The sooner the better!" The djinn looked like they were enjoying my suffering. Screw them. I hate this new world. Did I mention that, yet?

"…I have to get something, first. I'll be back as quickly as I can." If I was going to live here now, I'd better bring my stuff from the lighthouse like my Sol Blade, my pouch with my stuff, the bag with my money, my Sol Blade, the new era clothes, my Sol Blade…yep, that's pretty much it. I wish I could just take my Sol Blade and stuff it down the throat of whoever made so much school. Oh, and that author. I'll have to do something about him as well. And I'll have to pick up a copy of Jenna's diary while I'm at it. Maybe there's something in it, a clue or whatnot that can help me figure out what I'm supposed to do.

I've been teleporting a lot today, haven't I? I appear at the aerie and then I head down the corridor to where the room was. I picked up my Sol Blade from under the bed, strapped my pouch and bag of money as a belt and wondered how I was going to carry all the clothes in the closet to my house. There must be at least 50 outfits in here! Hmm…I've got it! I'll only take 7 outfits at a time, enough for a week. That way, I avoid all this trouble and doing laundry! Yes!

After a quick stop at the house to drop off my stuff, I headed into Vault. Definitely bigger than I remembered. And much more…built up. Everything was concrete, like Kalay was. I headed past what seemed to be a marketplace or shopping center. Each store had its own building, and they were right next to each other. I headed past one store that had strange black boxes with one side made of glass. Something appeared in them. It was a woman! Why was she trapped in all the boxes?

"Don't worry, that's a TV. It's the main form of entertainment for these people. The woman is actually far away. An image of her is then sent and shown in the boxes." The small voice in my ear surprised me, and I turned to find Flint hanging in my scarf.

"How can watching someone else far away be entertainment, stowaway?"

"Well, this appears to be a news station. They give out news and information. Some times, they have special plays called movies that are very exciting. And some shows are about real live. It's pretty interesting, really."

"Now you're sounding like Kraden. But hey look, isn't that the library where we just were in Contigo?"

"Hey, yeah it is! Let's listen in!"

"_First on channel 17 news is our main story and breaking coverage. An earthquake with a magnitude of over 9.7 magnitude hit downtown Contigo and devastated many buildings. As you can see from this live footage, the area around the Atteka National Library was the hardest hit."_

"Wow, Flint! What could have caused all that destruction?"

"Uhhhh…you, perhaps?"

"What?" Now, I don't mean to brag, but I am pretty good with psynergy. Not as good as Ivan or Sheba, but I'm way ahead of Felix at least. But look at all those buildings knocked over like dominoes! It looks like a war zone! There's no way I could have done that! Could I?

"Here's expert seismologist Dr. Daniel Springs to help explain this unprecedented event." 

Some old dude came up on screen. I could swear he looks just like Kraden! _"Thank you, Lori. Now, this earthquake was of magnitude 9.7 on the Richter Scale. This is unheard of. The highest ever was 9.1 off the coast of Hesperia 67 years ago. Also, Contigo is not anywhere near any known fault lines. This earthquake was not only the strongest in history, but in an area that hasn't had an earthquake in perhaps ever. We have triangulated the epicenter to be exactly underneath the Atteka Library. You can be assured that we will research the area and see what exactly caused this earthquake."_

"See, Flint, he said it was the worst earthquake in history! I couldn't have caused it! Even though it happened right where we were, right when we were there…and it 'scientifically' couldn't have happened…and I did cause some tremors…" He was just staring at me. "Okay, okay! So maybe I did do it! What are you going to do about it?" I guess I don't know my own strength if I did all that absently in my anger. I wonder what would happen if I cast a focused spell?

"_And now for our other main story that is just as shocking. Some tourists just having a good time exploring the Venus Lighthouse claimed to have been attacked by a demon! Let's go to our on the spot reporter Jeff Ridgely. Jeff, how exactly could they have been attacked by a demon?"_

I froze. It was talking about me, again! I managed to make two front-page news stories and it's only my first day!

_"Well, Lori, this group of tourists behind me…" _Those were the tourists from the aerie! _"…had made it to the aerie when something happened. There was another person with them that wasn't there when they started. From what we can ascertain the person was teenaged with glowing red eyes and dark brown hair. He apparently had a long and crooked sword with him. He tortured them endlessly physically and knocked them all out. When they came to, they were here, about 1 mile from the lighthouse. Normally, their story would be taken as a hallucination if it weren't for one thing. That's right, Lori, there appears to be some invisible force field extending about 3000 feet in every direction from the lighthouse. There are many trained specialists trying to break the field, but so far it has proven to be impenetrable. This is clearly a dangerous situation. We'll get back to you if there's any success…" _It wasn't invisible. I could plainly see a psynergetic field encasing the lighthouse like a dome. But, of course, only adepts can see psynergy…

"Ohhh Isaac! You wouldn't have anything to do with this now would you?" Flint had a remarkable parental voice. You know that tone of voice they use when the both of you know you're in serious trouble. That voice.

"But, Flint! That was a biased account! I obviously don't have glowing red eyes! And my hair is dirty blonde! I didn't torture them, honest! But that barrier…" I had expressed deep remorse about how the people were treating the lighthouse…maybe I absently cast it unconsciously? Great, it's bad enough I'm 2000 years into the future, now my psynergetic power is overwhelming, and I have no control over it.

Basic Recap: Just for any confused persons out there, here is a brief footnotes version of what has happened so far. Out of desperation, Isaac went to Venus Lighthouse. There, he found a strange bedroom where he spent the night. It only felt like one night to him, but in reality 2000 years have passed to the equivalent of present day Earth. The others did not know where Isaac was, so they went on another mission to search the world for Isaac. They couldn't find him. Some paranoid people of the world claimed the adepts were devil worshippers (which we know they are not) and attacked them. They destroyed New Vale, and the world went on a rampage, killing any who expressed supernatural powers, similar to the Inquisition and the Salem Witch Trials. Needless to say, they killed all the adepts except for the one that was sealed away. Isaac woke up, and not liking to the idea that the lighthouses were tourist traps, teleported the tourists off the aerie and unconciously set a barrier around the lighthouse. At Contigo, he learned what happened, and again subconciously triggered an earthquake. If you are wondering about the distorted facts, all the modern people have of the adepts' civilization are artifacts and legends, which obviously can be tweaked and not translated correctly. Hope that helps!


	4. Registering and the evil forms!

Chibi Isaac: Why do we have to learn this stuff?

Ms. Mia: Because, you have to if you want to get into a good college.

CI: But, I'm not going to college! I'm going to grow up and be a famous warrior with my legendary sword at my side, nothing can stop me!

MM: That's nice. But for right now, it's Homer. Have you finished with the Iliad, yet?

CI: Um, no...

MM: Well, you have until tomorrow. So, I suggest you start now!

CI: AWWW!

I don't own Golden Sun, and I don't hate Mia! She happens to be one of my favorite characters. I decided to put that in because...well, you'll see.

CI: But I wanna know NOW!

Too bad, so sad...

Chapter 3

I still can't believe it. All my friends were killed, and I could have prevented it if I had stayed at Vale. And they weren't exactly mercifully killed, either. According to 'history' (Technically, it's my future), most of the adepts were tortured before death. Especially Mia, poor Mia. Why her? She was like a big sister to me, even though she was younger than me by about three months. But, she had the maturity and kindness one would expect from a mother or big sister…

"Hey, are you okay? You seem to be deep in thought."

"Yeah, I still can't believe the normal people would do such a thing." I quickly turned down an empty side street, so that no one would think I'm crazy or childish for talking with a stuffed animal.

"Oh, that…"

"Yeah. I read some gruesome accounts in the library, especially about a certain healer in Imil, which was most likely Mia…hey, Flint, you would think that an army of normal people wouldn't stand a chance against adepts, especially since we were able to beat the Doom Dragon and all. What happened?"

"Uh, do you really want to know?" I nodded. You would want to know, too, wouldn't you?

"Well, our psynergy…it was blocked."

"Blocked?" I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Yeah. Not even I could cast a simple Quake spell. It was horrible. No one knew why, either. That's how they were able to overwhelm us. Our weapons wouldn't even unleash."

"How? Who or what would be able to do that?"

"Now that's a good question. Unfortunately, none of us know the answer."

"Hmm, could it have been Alex? Speaking of Alex, what happened to him? We know he has the power of the golden sun, right? So?'

"Well, he sort of disappeared. Something must have happened to him. If he did have the power of the golden sun, we would know it, obviously. He wouldn't go through all that trouble to obtain it just to hide away in secrecy, either. But, no one knows for sure."

"So, nobody's powers worked? No wonder they couldn't do anything…"

"Yep. We tried to help the others escape, but we couldn't do anything without our psynergy. We managed to save one person, though! You know that they err…tortured Mia and then left her out to die, right?"

"Yes. I still can't believe anyone would do such a thing…"

"Well, fortunately for us, that 'middle of nowhere' happened to be right by the Mercury Lighthouse. In a combined effort, all 72 if us managed to drag her to the fountain of Hermes, which was still working by the way, and managed to heal her."

"Oh, good. I'm glad there was at least one happy ending. But wait, if Mia survived, that means that there might be at least one other adept alive!"

"I wouldn't count on that, Isaac. It was enough strain on her to live the rest of her life as a traveling potion maker to deal with anything else."

"Oh. Well, we'd better go. I still have to sign up for school, ugh."

"Ha, ha!"

"Flint, you're lucky that you're cute. Otherwise, you'd be halfway down Gaia Falls, right now."

I passed by what appeared to be a park. At least there were some trees left in this world. I was surprised. But, seeing some children playing on the playground somehow brought up another question I had. "Flint? Sorry if I'm questioning you to death, but why exactly did the people come and murder the adepts? On our journey, everyone seemed to like us. No one hated us. So, why did they do it, Flint?"

"You know, Isaac, I honestly don't know. It was definitely common people from around the world. I originally thought that it was an assassin group sent to make it look like it was the common people, but I came to realize it was everybody."

"Maybe someone brainwashed the world into hating adepts."

"You know, Isaac, someday we might know, but as for right now, we know nothing. So, it would be a good idea not to suppose anything."

"You're right, Flint. Come, let's cross the street here."

"But, Isaac, there's a high school right here in front of us!"

"Damn! I hoped you wouldn't have noticed."

"Sorry, Isaac, but it's the law! You'll get arrested if you don't. Plus, being in the social environment can help you gather information."

sigh First, everyone I know is brutally slaughtered by people who were supposedly friends with us. Then, I'm catapulted 2000 years into the future where nobody cares about the environment any more. I forgot to mention that I haven't stopped coughing since I came here, haven't I? Now, I have to go to school, again! I just hope that Kraden didn't somehow bend the rules of reality and is my teacher again. I hate this. It's so saddening…

Crash BOOM "Flint! It's raining! WHY IS IT RAINING? Two seconds ago, there wasn't a cloud in the sky!"

"Uh…"

"Oh, forget it! It's probably my fault again, isn't it? Geez, when did I suddenly become Mr. Natural Disaster? Let's just get inside!" I ran inside the school. Luckily, the main office was right there at the door.

"Vault High School? Not exactly the most original name." I walked into the office and went up to the secretary.

"Hello, young man. What can I do for you?" Young man? Technically I was hundreds of years her elder, but I'll let that slide.

"Uhh, yeah. You see, I just moved here and I wondered where I sign up."

"Ohh, you're a transfer student! Are you new to the area?"

"Not really. I used to live just west of here before I…moved to Lalivero. I came back because…I heard that one of my family members had died, and so I need to take care of the house."

"Well, sounds like you've had an interesting life. I'm sorry for your relative. But, my sister lives in Lalivero! Where in Lalivero did you live?"

"Uh, it wasn't exactly in Lalivero. It was to the Southwest. It was very close to the lighthouse. In fact, you could probably say I lived at the lighthouse." I learned at a very young age that it is never good to lie, even in another timeline. I think I'm getting good at this. Technically, everything I've said so far is true…

"Really? I just heard something on the news about the lighthouse. Something about a demon and a barrier around it. I hope it didn't affect anyone you know."

"Uhhh…not really…"

"Well, here are some papers you'll need to fill out. Lucky for you, the school year started about a month ago, so you won't have to do _that _much catching up." Papers? What kind of papers? "Here you go. Here's a general information sheet, and an insurance form with this emergency card. You also need to get them notarized and signed by your parents. You'll also need a birth certificate." Oh great. How am I going to get all these forms? "What grade are you in, dearie? Oh, and your name!"

"Uhhhh…" Grade? I completed my 5 year alchemic studies with Kraden, so maybe I would be in sixth grade?

"Psst! Senior! You're a senior!" Leave it to Flint to save the day…

"What was that? You're a senior? I'm sorry, my hearing's going."

"Uh, yeah. I'm a senior. And my name is Isaac."

"Last name?"

Last name…? What 's a last na…"Mikage." Okay, I'm officially freaked. That came out of nowhere, literally. I haven't heard anything like it in my life, seriously!

"Okay, Mr. Mikage, you're in luck. There was another kid in here earlier this week that was also a senior so the openings are still fresh in my head. It's Friday, so you'll have to start next Monday, got it?" I nodded. "Good. Get your general information card filled out before Monday and give it to me then. Please get the other forms in ASAP. Without them, you're not a legal student. I'll see you shortly, Mr. Mikage."

"Oh, please call me Isaac."

"Pleased to meet you, Isaac. Oh, and here's a list of supplies you'll need as well. Have a good day! And, I hope you get over your cold!" She waved me out of the office while I'm carrying like 10 forms. I must have some kind of supernatural bad luck right now because it was still raining outside, and the students were just dismissed from classes. I made my way slowly through the mob of teenagers trying my best to keep all my papers in my hands. When I had the opportunity to look up, I did, and immediately regretted it. I saw something that didn't belong here. I dashed into an empty hallway. "Flint, huff huff, there was a kid with blue hair!"

"But that's impossible! Only Mercury Adepts and Proxians could have blue hair! And, in case you haven't noticed, we're all out of both! You must be seeing things."

"Yeah, I guess I am. This has been a long and hard day." I followed the hallway amazingly to an exit which led to outside.

"I don't think I want to get these papers wet. I wish it would stop raining." FWOOSH chirp chirp…I'm not even going to ask.

"Ugh! What am I going to do? This one says I need a 'parent signature'! In fact, they all need a parent signature! What do I do? Both my parents died over 2000 years ago! This one needs a date of birth! I can't put my real date of birth!…Oh, Flint, what's today's date, anyway?"

"I think it's the 7th of September, 7645 A.C.W. Why?"

"Really? Let's see, I was born in 5507 A.C.W., so that means that…Monday is my…2138th birthday! Man do I feel old." Yes, I'm a Virgo. So sue me and my 'young maiden'-ness.

"You actually keep track? Most people lose count after 80. I know I lost track sometime after 1000."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the house." I quickly jumped into a nearby alleyway and teleported out of here. I already figured out that a person spontaneously disappearing isn't exactly the most normal occurrence in this era.

"So, what am I going to do with these forms?" The djinn and I were sitting paideia style on my living room floor. In the middle of our circle were said forms.

"Well, you told the lady that your last name is Mikage, right? Well, why don't you fill in all the name spots, right now? It wouldn't do any good to change your name would it? They'd suspect something."

"You're right, Fog. Let's see…Isaac Mikage. Name? Isaac Mikage…" That name was still scaring me. It's like it jumped out of my lips subconsciously.

"Hey, I think Felix and we went to a place called Mt. Mikage…what do you think, Coal?'

"Yes, they did, Iron. My former mistress, Kushinada, loved to go there. It was just outside of Izumo."

"Well, that explains where it came from. But, I don't recall hearing it, ever!"

"It's another name for Gaia Rock." '_Maybe this is related. Isaac is a Venus adept, so maybe that explains why it burst ou of his moutht…'_

"Well, Corona, that is a good explanation. There is little doubt that that is the answer."

'Huh? Did I say that aloud? I didn't mean to."

"I didn't hear anything!"

"What explanation?" _'Is Isaac having hallucinations? My dadjinni had a special remedy for those kinds of things…'_

"No, Balm! I am not having hallucinations!"

"I didn't say you were!"

"No, she didn't!":

"No, she didn't say I was having hallucinations…she…thought…it…" It took awhile for the implications of this to sink in. "…AAAAHHH!! I'M READING MINDS, FLINT! _I'm reading minds!"_

"So? I do it all the time!"

"Yes, but Ether, you're supposed to. I'm not! Okay! I want someone I don't care whom to tell me exactly what is going on! I know something is up! Sudden weather changes and natural disasters I can live with, but _reading minds? I'm a Venus Adept for crying outloud!_"

'_I think Isaac's going psycho…'_

"I HEARD THAT, BANE!"

'_Okay, Isaac's definitely going psycho…'_

"This is getting to be too much. Look, it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed and hopefully I'll be better in the morning. All this is happening too quickly. Not to mention that I feel too drained to do anything. yawn I'll see you all tomorrow." And that was the end of that.


	5. School and the evil bluehaired guy

I AM SO SO SORRY! But, between school, work, community service and everything else in between, I had completely forgotten about writing (I'm still alive and kicking). Thank you for bringing me back. Because I'm so sorry, this chapter is longer than normal.

Chibi Isaac: Yeah, plus she finally gets into more plot in the second half! My grownup self actually meets someone!

Shhh! You'll spoil everything!

CI: Sorry! (Psst! You'll find out something about the Djinn, too!)

glares threateningly

CI: Yipe!

Chapter 4

"Where am I going to get all of these things? Pensyls? Calkulater? What are these things?" I was looking at my 'supply list.' Over half of the things I had never heard of before, but that was to be expected.

"Don't worry about a thing!" piped a voice seemingly inside my head. "Once we reach the store where we'll find all this stuff, I'll explain it all to ya!"

"That sounds…sooo…reassuring." I was already freaked out because I was on a machine called a 'subway.' Don't look at me; it was Bane's idea. There were just TOO MANY PEOPLE! I was standing up, stuck between 5 other people, at least two of which I could tell haven't bathed recently, and there were about a hundred of us stuck in this little compartment. And, I was really hot. Needless to say, I didn't like it at all. Why couldn't we just Teleport?

We--Flint, Bane, a few other assorted djinn in my belt pack and I—were almost at our stop when the subway slowed down to a stop. A few other people looked around curiously, as we obviously weren't at a station. Another group of people panicked. They were all calmed two minutes later by a seemingly omniscient voice that claimed to be the captain. It was, of course, my turn to panic…Don't tell anyone…I will seriously hurt you. How was I supposed to know about an "intercom system?"

"_Attention, passengers. I do realize that we have stopped in between stations. There is nothing wrong with the train. I'm sure most of you heard on the morning news that the president of the United States of Angara, Hito Daiji, wished to have a countrywide moment of silence respecting the 10000+ office workers civilians, and overall victims of the Contigo Earthquake that happened at this time yesterday." _Wait for it…wait for it…

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I continued to let out a mental scream that was so powerful; I could feel the djinn in my belt pouch wretch and kick me through the pouch. I'm surprised that everyone on this 'subway' isn't deaf by now, but then I remembered that they were "normal" people and couldn't hear me. But, continuing on the topic at hand, _how would YOU react if you learned you inadvertently killed over 10000 people!_

"So, please join the crew and I in a whole minute of silence before we pull into South 6th Street station. Thank you." No one moved. No one said anything. It was a statue zone. Although, mentally, I felt like Garet after an "anger management session" with Jenna. Completely and utterly messed up. My mind was continually focused on one thing…I killed people…I am a murderer…I killed a lot of people…Of course, then comes the evil voice in the back of your head that never goes away, but seems to be right…But, you wanted them dead. You were mad. They killed your people and friends. You're the only one left…the only one left…only one left…only one left… 

"STOP IT! GO AWAY!" I was clutching my head tightly as I said this. I then felt the presence of two hundred eyes glaring at me. I said that out loud didn't I? Kuso…

I was saved from having to make an explanation by a sudden jerking motion. Let me say that I will never, ever question the duration of a minute ever again…

What is it with these people nowadays? No manners whatsoever. Four times I've been whacked in the shoulder by random people. Anyways, I'm now standing in front of a place called "Ang-Mart." (Short for Angara) Simply put, it's huge. I've never seen a shop this big. I take a deep breath and step inside. "Wait! Get a cart, first!"

"A cart? Are we really getting so much stuff that I have to have a horse pull it all? Why do I need so much stuff?"

"No, silly, not that kind of cart! Those blue things with wheels over there!"

OOOOOHHHHHH! I did not know that! I take one of the so-called "carts" and

proceed to push it down the "aisles," admiring all the stuff I had never seen before until Vine told me to stop. Though, the overwhelming smell of flowers and expensive looking bottles and boxes made me think that this wasn't exactly the place to find "erasures."

"Um, hello, young man! Are you here to pick up some perfume for your girlfriend?" Perfume? I'm in the PERFUME SECTION! Why me…?

"Psst! We promised to pick up some Chanel #6 for Cannon while we're here. She won't even leave her tree without it and she's getting dangerously low."

A djinni needing perfume? Now I've heard everything…Anyway I quickly relayed this to the man who gave me a bottle that was on the right. "You're really lucky. You got the last one. Blonde or brunette?"

"Ummm…actually the person getting this is red…"

"Oh, well, I'm really partial to brunettes myself, but whatever. You must see a lot of action. Have fun! I hope she enjoys it!" Was it just me, or did that man want to discuss his fetishes with me? I don't get this world at all…

I finally found the school supplies after making a few detours to get such things as "batteries" and "light bulbs." Of course, one wonders how djinn could get half this stuff in the first place. I mean, not many people would sell stuff to a foot-tall creature not recorded in any record whatsoever. And where did they get the money? Something tells me that I don't even want to know…

I finally make it to the "cashier." I noticed how everyone was placing his or her items on a moving belt. Then the "cashier" takes a weird, beige …thing and points it at the items. Then, the name of the item appears on a little screen. That's just so amazing…how did the thing know what was what?

It's my turn, now. I give the items to the man. He's pretty big, and has a big moustache. He probably would have been better off building houses. I watch as the magic beige thing points at my stuff and the name appears in the screen. This is so cool! "Okay, sir, your total comes to ninety-five dollars and fifty-three cents."

Wait, wait, wait…"Dollars? Cents? What?"

The man sighed. I heard a few slaps coming from my bag. Someone isn't telling me something… "Yes, sir, dollars. And cents. You know those green paper things and those little metal coins."

"Coins? Oh, I have those." I reach into my magic stretching bag and pull out a hundred-pack of gold coins. (In this fic, coins are bound together at important numbers like 100, 1000, 10.000, etc.) "This should cover it, right?"

The man suddenly started gaping at me like I was an alien from another planet. He took the coins and started inspecting them, feeling them, even, to my disgust, biting them. Then, he got this really big grin and nodded at me. "Yes, sir!" he said in an unusually cheerful voice. "This will more than cover it!"

Wow. I got all that stuff for a measly hundred coins? Usually the perfume alone would cost a hundred times that…What a rip off!

'_Jeez! I get paid in GOLD for a bunch of measly stuff? What a RIP OFF! I'm leaving now and heading for the bank! Forget anything bad I have ever said about lunatics!' _Lunatic? I'm not a lunatic! I'll show him lunatic…

'_NO! Not in public! You'll make a scene! You already made front page news yesterday!' _So, unwillingly, I follow the advice of my djinn and leave. And, I notice, the cashier follows suit three seconds later. Hmmm…he must have been really poor.

"Okay, about those forms…you see, my parents died a long time ago, and…everyone thought that I was old enough to live out on my own, so I did and I don't have any parents or someone looking after me…okay that sounds stupid." Normally, this would've been a very good excuse not to go to school at all but the djinn insisted. Why are they so stubborn? I can't take this…

'Make up an excuse! Forge a signature and address! Just, get in school!' I have a feeling something's up if they're being so persistent. Oh well, here we are. Time to see if I can bend the truth enough. I'd rather be fighting the Doom Dragon again, but I can't…

"Oh, there you are! You're the new kid, right? Isaac Mikage? Here's your schedule!"

"Huh?" I took the paper from her hand. "But, my papers…didn't you say that I had to turn them in?"

"But you already did, sweetie! Your guardian turned them in earlier this morning! In fact, I have them right here!" If anything was to cement my suspicions, it was that. The djinn know something that I don't. That's glaringly obvious at this point. I look at the forms. A certain W. O. Tetra signed them all. W. O. Tetra? Who's that?

"That _is_ your guardian, right?"

"Uhh, yeah he is." If I ever learned something over my journey, it's that you should never question a good thing, no matter how suspicious.

"Here's a map of the school. Your first class is on the second floor in the main building. There are stairs right outside this office. Have a good day! If you have any problems with your schedule, come and see me and we can change it, okay? Oh, and happy birthday!" Oh yeah, it was my birthday. 2,138 years old…Yay. I don't feel that old. But, I was asleep for the vast majority of that period. Hey…how did this W. O. Tetra know that today was my birthday? Maybe it was the djinn…but I don't remember ever telling them that today was my birthday. Let's see, who do I know that has the initials W. O.? My mind is drawing a blank right now…

Well, this is classroom number 426, my first period. It's…World History. Yes! Maybe I'll learn exactly what happened! Of course, I could also see how wrong their info is, like everything else I've heard so far. I slowly open the door and step inside. All the students were talking amongst themselves; they probably did not notice that I came in. There were a lot of maps on the wall. Some were about the world 'today.' Others documented lost cities. Hey, there was even one about Lemuria! Though, it was unnaturally hot in the classroom, like it has been recently.

"Excuse me, young man. May I help you?" The person I assumed to be the teacher was sitting at his desk and looking right at me. He had gray hair that was slightly red in some places. He had a large nose and glasses. He must be an old guy, but, technically, I'm older…In case you were wondering, I'm trying to drill that into my head as many times as I can, so I'll actually start believing it.

"Um, yeah. I'm…new here…"

"Oh, are you the new student that I was supposed to be getting, today?"

"I guess I am."

"Geez, did you know that you're the second one in a week? My class must be popular…"

"Second one?"

"Yeah. Class! OKAY, CLASS!" The students stopped talking and instead started staring at me. "Class, I'm happy to announce that we have another exchange student with us. Please, tell us about yourself."

"Umm…hi. I'm Isaac. I…er...used to live near here, but then due to certain circumstances I moved to Lalivero, and then I had to move back here."

"Yes, yes that's nice. Now, please head to the sat beside Michael…no, no, that's Mr. Ravenhail's seat. I keep forgetting since he's never here. Let's see…let's see…ah, yes please take the seat behind Samantha. Samantha, please raise your hand." A blonde girl with pigtails put up her hand and smiled seductively at me. I tried to give enough hints, some not exactly subtle, that I wasn't interested, but we both know how wonderfully people these days can take a hint. Let's just say she was all over me the whole period.

Which, by the way, was boring. I could positively care less about the economics of five hundred years after I was born, though the changing from gold to paper caught my attention. If only for two minutes. I was probably sweating the whole time, too. Yet, everyone else was wearing sweaters. They must really be steamy.

I trudged along through the mass of humanity that was their excuse of a hallway. I headed into the 700 hallway, which was the English hallway. I walked inside the classroom, and immediately I could tell that I was going to be in trouble. Sitting there with her hands neatly folded and her hair in a tight bun was an elderly woman. The blackboard told me that her name was Mrs. Miki.

The class quieted down by itself this time. She stood up, and spoke in a clear, German accent. "It appears zat we 'ave yet another new student. Hopeflully, zis one will decide to join us more than one day a year, eh, Mr. Mekaaj?"

"Uh, Mrs. Miki, it's Mikage, not Mekaaj."

"EXCUSE ME! I know my Angaran well enough, thank you, and you always have g sound like a j before e, i and y! UNDERSTAND?" I nodded, and she continued on as if nothing ever happened. "Now, today, we will 'ave a written essay test over Jenna's Diary. I'm sure you all have studied well and hard because this test is worth 20 od your grade. Now, no talking since the test papers are out."

Ah, finally. Maybe now that I'll get Jenna's Diary, I can maybe figure out why I'm here. Some progress at least. The Djinn aren't talking for some reason. "Ah, Ms. Miki?"

"I said no talking!"

"Well, yes, but I'm new and I don't have the book. So, I'll need a copy. And, could you turn down the heat? It's so hot in here."

She looked extremely baffled after I asked my questions but eventually replied in an even voice. "Well, unfortunately for you, Mr. Mekaaj, you can't get out of this test. You see, I happen to know for a fact that all the teachers in the USA are teaching this book right now, and are having the same exact test. So, your attempt failed."

"Attempt?"

"To get out of the test because you didn't study. Here. Write. Be quiet. Oh, and for your information, the AC is cranked down to 55. Live with it, the rest of us are freezing." Tch. Maybe not. Oh, well, let's see. Maybe it isn't that bad.

_Discuss in your own terms why Jenna would be so attached to her friend that she would search the world for him._

_Explain how the ending would be different if her best friend, Cannon, had not come with her._

_Define the psychological diagnosis for a person like Jenna that believes she has magical powers, when they cannot scientifically exist._

_What are the implications of the story? What is the moral?_

What is THIS? Why can't people just read the story and be done with it? I am flattered that she would search the world for me, but why? Because she is my friend! They think Cannon is a human? I'll have to tell her that. She'll probably crack up. She DID have powers. She wasn't mental. Okay, she had anger issues but that's beside the point. Why do you want implications? The story doesn't imply anything! It's the story of her life! This is silly.

Lunch came all too quickly for me. I ended up turning in a blank sheet of paper as my test. Kraden would so be down my throat right now…She wouldn't even give me a book. Though, surprisingly, I was about to make more progress in my situation during lunch than I had so far during my time here.

I really did not know where to sit. So, I just decided to walk around inconspicuously. That didn't do so well. I managed to get more stares than I ever wanted in my life. Probably, either because I'm new, or I'm wearing a scarf. In case you didn't know, I don't like to be looked at. I jumped into the bathroom and did the one thing I really wanted to do at that moment. "Cloak."

Exiting the bathroom was easier because now, no one could see me! I followed the shadows along the wall to a hallway. Not much else to do, really. I came across a group of three girls chatting about something. I would have continued on if I hadn't heard that they were talking about "another new kid." I stopped. I might as well listen in. I mean I could always read their minds…but this is more fun!

"So, Sarah, I heard that there's another new kid in your class, right?"

"Yeah. He's really, really cute, but not as hunky as the one that came last week."

"Oh, yeah, with that lovely long blue hair! sigh What was his name again?"

"Alex…" I froze. ALEX…is HERE? Yay! I'm not alone in the world! Wait…it's Alex. That no good, backstabbing idiot that used us to get the Golden Sun! What in the world is he doing here? As a homely school kid? One would think that after getting infinite power, he would have gone on to rule the world. I have to find him.

"Yes. That is his name. Isn't he lucky, though? He gets to skip all his morning classes. He only comes for PE…"

"Yeah! His parents must be really rich if he can get away with that. Ms. Miki was horrified, remember?" Or maybe, he threatened them with serious bodily harm…?

"Why are all the good-looking guys in your class?"

"It's just luck I guess. RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG Oh, great, now I have to go to PE and get all sweaty. "

"Oh well, at least you have tons of guys to look at."

"Yeah, well, see ya!" I followed the girl who said that she had PE with…him…next. When she turned around the corner, and no one else was looking, I uncloaked myself. I also looked down at my schedule. I…had PE next, too! I could finally meet someone I know! Wait, wait, wait…why do I keep thinking that? Alex is EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLL! Instead of meeting him, I get to punch his lights out! YAY!

I managed to change into my uniform all right, though I didn't see my blue-haired target….great. Now I sound like a stalker. I followed the rest of the class into the gym and sat against the wall like everyone else. The coach explained that we were going to play a game called "basketball." From what I could see, all we had to do was throw a weird orange and black striped ball into a net. Not that difficult. I always did have a bad throwing-arm, but no one said I could use a little Psynergy to cheat, right?

There were three courts, and I was assigned to the court on the right, and we started to play. All in all, it wasn't that bad. I could dodge the opponents pretty well; that came from tons of training against monsters. And, I had a perfect shooting record due to my modified version of "Carry," but of course, nobody knew that. Everyone was impressed, even the coach.

It was during our third game when I saw him. I was looking to pass the ball to someone when I saw him on the next court over. Flowing blue hair like crashing waves, azure eyes that carried the very essence of water, and a taunting voice that I knew so well from our unfortunately frequent encounters; it was Alex. I am 100 sure, now.

The boys I was playing with were yelling at me to throw the ball, but I paid them no mind. I was looking for a way to somehow injure and/or maim a certain Mercury Adept. It was at that moment that I realized a very important thing. This "basketball" in my hand was actually very _hard_. If I throw this at someone really hardly, I could probably hurt him or her…I had to get the timing just right.

Five seconds later and I found my opening. Just as he was spinning around to give some of his incessant bragging, I whispered "carry"…

WHAM! "AH!" CRASH!

I slinked toward the back of the crowd gathered around him. I, of course, had enough sense to quickly make it to the door and get out of there before I started laughing my head off. What? You want to know what happened after I left? Fine, be that way.

"Alex, are you okay? What happened?" The entire class was gathered around the blue-haired kid. His face was all red from the impact. That, and he was understandably angry.

"Some kid hit me in the face with a basketball."

"Oh no! That must hurt!"

"Yes, especially since it wasn't an accident."

"What?" That was the coach. He was the kind of coach that did not like violence of any kind during sport matches. Purposefully throwing a basketball at the coach's new favorite student would most likely result in serious punishment for the one responsible. "Alright, who threw it?" Nobody made a sound.

The coach sighed. "Does anyone _know_ who threw it?" A few hands shot into the air. "Yes, Jameson?"

"It was that new kid. I don't remember his name, though."

"New kid? Oh, you mean that blonde kid that was pretty good at basketball? Why would he want to injure Alex?"

"Well, we were in the middle of a game. The new kid was looking to pass it to someone when he saw Alex. He then got this weird grin on his face before he threw the ball. I guess he probably knows you."

This got Alex's attention. New kid? Blonde hair? Knows me and would want to injure me…Well, a lot of the people I know would want to injure me…But, then why would they be here, 2000 years later. Of course! It had to be…"Isaac. I should have known."

"Yeah, that's his name! Isaac." There was murmured agreement among other students who had classes with him earlier in the day. Of course, by the time they looked around for me, I had already left. That didn't stop Alex from making a dramatic exit from the room. Few people expected me to be in school tomorrow. Even fewer expected me to be in one piece by the end of the day.

I couldn't go back to school after that, for obvious reasons. It's not good to have a person with infinite power after you. I mean, he did get the power of the Golden Sun, right? Anyway, I just teleported home. I didn't really feel like doing anything else. The Djinn were excited that I was home, since they were bored all day without anything to do. So, we played a board game called "Monopoly." I actually learned about paper money and it's relative worth to gold coins. In case you were wondering, the djinn were playing teams. It was myself vs. Venus djinn vs. Mars djinn vs. Mercury Djinn vs. Jupiter Djinn. I made sure that no one cheated.

We had almost finished the game when all of a sudden I got a very unsettling feeling in my stomach. The Djinn felt it, too, though they all had these weird smirks. "Um, what's going on?"

"Someone's in the forest. I'm surprised you can sense it. Come on, Isaac! You can play 'Torture the Trespassers' with us!" Torture the Trespassers? Wow, who knew the djinn had sadistic sides?

"Torture the Trespassers?"

"Of course! This forest has a notorious reputation for being haunted! We can't let that slip, now can we?" Well…I guess not. So, I grabbed anything that might have been handy for scaring people, including my Sol Blade, and followed the Djinn out. There were only four: Vine, Gale, Cannon and Breeze. We continued along the river for a little bit before we heard voices. I guess they were the trespassers. I recognized the voices from some people in my classes. We hid behind some bushes, and I cloaked us for good measure. After two minutes, three shapes emerged, though I couldn't tell who they were.

"You aren't scared are you?"

"Yeah, this forest is supposedly haunted. No one's built anything here, and whenever anybody tries, something bad happens to them!"

"Tch, stop being so dramatic. What do you want me to do?" I recognized that voice! It was Alex! What's he doing here?

"Fine, fine. Look, there's a house somewhere in this forest. No one's been in it for years. You have to sleep there the whole night. And, we'll know if you don't."

"Yeah, we have video cameras watching the place!" WHAT? Why those little…

"Whatever. It can't be that bad, can it? Just remember, I still have to make a visit to an old friend." I assumed that he meant me. After that, he continued walking, though in a completely different direction than my house. The other guys stayed where they were, though they were seriously thinking about leaving. The Djinn and I stepped back a little bit and then started to whisper about our plan of action.

"I want to handle Alex. You guys can take care of the other two, though I want to watch." The Djinn started fidgeting for a bit before Granite, Breeze and Cannon slowly nodded. Then, probably the strangest thing to happen that day happened. There was a bright light, then the three of them turned into, well, drop-dead gorgeous chicks! Nice…

They all wore clothing that was a mixture of skimpy and ethereal. Vine had long, forest green hair that was partially braided with equally vivid, green eyes. Two long bangs were clipped just above her ears with what were probably leaves. Cannon had fiery red hair tied in a high ponytail with a flame-shaped ruby barrette and amber eyes. Breeze had soft, lavender hair that was completely let down, though it was all glittery. She had sky-blue eyes.

It was awhile before I picked up my lower jaw off the floor and found my voice. "W-w-wow! I never knew you could do that!"

"Well, we couldn't before. But, it was boring, and no one was treating us with respect! You saw! They all think that we are human-like spirits! So, all of us bit the bullet and learned how to become human. Plus, it helped fight the HUGE boredom problem we had." Well, that would explain a lot…but…

"Um, Fizz, why didn't you transform?"

"W-well, I came because it was my turn to help ward off trespassers, b-but…when I transform, I look just like Mia…"

"Oh." Seeing someone I know to be dead, even if it was another person, _would_ make me a bit unsettled, now that she mentioned it. I don't really think I could take it, but…I know someone else that wouldn't take it well, either. And now, since no one's around, that person isn't going to get off as easy as a basketball in the face. "Well, why don't you come with me, and we'll handle Alex together, OK? Vine, Cannon, Gale, could you take care of those two?"

"Of course! Come on, ladies!" The three of them stepped out of the bushes. I stayed where I was for a moment, but then I started to hear some noises I shouldn't have, and decided it would be polite and proper to leave. I don't think that they're exactly "Torturing the Trespassers." Whatever. After all, it's now time to get my blue-haired, blue-eyed victim! Muahahahaha!

Surprisingly, I was able to Teleport right to where Alex is. That must be a new feature, or just part of this weird Isaac becoming all-powerful deal. Moving right along, I saw that Alex was sitting on the shore of a lake that was about halfway between Old Vale and New Vale. I crouched behind some bushes with Fizz right beside. I motioned for her to transform. I…I…She was right. Fizz looked _exactly_ like Mia. No flaws whatsoever. The only difference is that she was wearing a white, silk nightgown. I have never seen Mia wear one before. I'm not exactly sure, but something from the back of my mind was telling me that the picture didn't look right. I wonder…

Alex POV

I know where I am. The ruins of Vale must be somewhere in this forest. I bet that's why the whole world thinks it's haunted. Seriously. I have been mind reading a lot of people around the area ever since I was dumped here in this era, and everyone agrees. I guess that's a side effect of having a _part_ of the Golden Sun. I now can perform basic and more advanced spells from all four elements, though I've found out that I'm exceptionally gifted in Jupiter magic in addition to my native Mercury spells.

I'm glad I'm not alone, though, if the Isaac from earlier is the Isaac I know. It would make sense, since if what the baka rock told me is true, then he would have the other part of the Golden Sun, and the most likely person to be alive at this time. It'll be nice to see him, again. After all, Scarf Boy _is _my favorite verbal torture victim…Hehe. I don't even know why I'm here getting hopelessly lost in this forest, instead of looking for him.

I'm getting nowhere fast in this forest. I could just warp myself to the house, but I can't risk it if those two blabbering idiots are following me. I don't want the entirety of this evil, racist place to know I'm an adept. Wait…what's wrong with me? Why do I care if they know? I am vastly superior to them all! I could easily conquer the entire world using half of my power. So, why do I care if they know about my powers? That rock must have done something to me…

I've been walking for about a half an hour through these god-cursed woods and there has been no sign whatsoever of any house. I'm known for my patience, but I should at least have had a sign by now! That's it! This was all just a trick or some practical joke! I'll get even with them! Hold on…I see a light ahead! Maybe they weren't lying after all. But still, I want to thank them for leading me on this wild goose chase. Maybe as a favor, I'll introduce them to my friend Mr. Flare Storm. Maybe. If they behave themselves.

Well, as it would turn out, the light was just the moon reflecting off this small lake. Maybe I should have Mr. Spark Plasma pay them a visit instead. Many humans nowadays are scared of lightning for some strange reason. But, I'm digressing from the point: I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. Might as well stay by the lake. It seems peaceful enough, and it beats having to spend the energy to teleport myself to Mercury Lighthouse. Though, I'm really cold…

It's been barely ten minutes and I can't get to sleep. No matter how hard I try, I'm still wide-awake. I've had this problem in this time. Not even casting Sleep on myself fifty times helps. Though, it never seems to work on Mercury adepts for some reason. I don't think this blatant lack of rest is doing me good, either. I've been pretty sick ever since I came into the future, and Ply isn't helping. I always seem to be cold, too. I'm even having hallucinations that Mia is sitting on the lakeshore about five meters from me. Though, I know it isn't Mia. She always told me that she wouldn't be caught dead in a silk nightgown. Even though, it looks exactly like her. No difference from what I can tell. But, if it is my imagination, then I wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway.

The hallucination Mia lifted herself very Mia-like from the ground and started walking into the forest. Maybe my mind is telling me to walk into the forest. sigh Here we go again…

I don't know how, exactly, but "Mia" seems to know exactly where she is going. After about twenty minutes, we reached a river. And on the other side of the river was…the house. How did my mind know exactly where it was? Well, if you have part of infinite power, it'll do that to you. Strangely enough, "Mia" used Psynergy to freeze the water and create a bridge across. But, if Mia is part of my mind…then why didn't I feel the drain? Either something's up or I've gotten so powerful that it doesn't matter. As much as I'd like to say the latter, if I did actually use Psynergy, I'd at least feel it.

I cautiously step across the ice bridge. It's frozen all the way down to the bank, which is extremely unusual, and would have cost a lot of a person's Psynergy. I skate across on my sneakers and reach the far shore. Mia disappears. However, the lights in the house are _on. _I have a feeling that I know exactly who's home, though. The same person who thought it would be funny to throw a basketball in my face. My head still hurts.

Isaac POV

This isn't good. While it is perfect that Alex fell for Fizz's impression, I seem to have picked up a huge headache. And, CURE ISN'T HELPING! What a lovely time to get a migraine…And I'm STILL HOT! Maybe I have a fever or something.

I quickly leave the house through the window before Alex reached my door, stifling certain words that I have learned from some not too moral people. My head HURTS! I was too busy with my own problem to see that Alex was having the same problem. Though, he, being who he is, was handling it much better than I was. Then, of all times, I just had to cough. I've been doing that a lot lately.

Alex quickly turned around and grabbed me by the collar from the bushes. It's strange, but the moment his hand touched me, I felt…a sort of tingling sensation that spread all over. Then, this sounds really weird, but I went all…floaty…and I wasn't hot anymore…

From the shocked expression on his face, I could tell he felt the same thing. He quickly let go of me. "Hello, Scarf Boy! I knew you would be hiding out here."

Grrrrr…I hate that nickname! "Alex, what an unpleasant surprise. What would the likes of you be doing with a humble adept as me?"

"Humble? Isaac, come on. You know that you're the most powerful Venus Adept in the world, today."

"Yea, maybe because I'M THE ONLY ONE!"

"Well yes, that's true, but I was referring to way back when. I know you won't admit it, but even I could tell you were better than Felix. He relied too much on his sword, which didn't exactly enhance his attunement with the Earth."

Alex was complementing me? This is too good to be true. "Who knew that Alex could actually have a nice side? I can't believe you're being nice to me."

"Of course, Scarf Boy! I'm not above such things. Though, you could have found something better than a basketball to hit me with. Not that I'm complaining."

I knew it! "Like meteors, large nails, swords, anything pointy or sharp…Not that it would have mattered." I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh really? I'm flattered you think I'm strong enough to be impervious to such things, but even _I_ would get at least a scratch."

"Huh?" Now I'm really confused. Didn't he get the power of the Golden Sun? Doesn't he have infinite power? "But, don't you have immortality? I mean, last time I checked, you did have the power of the Golden Sun."

He turned and looked at me sharply before his eyes got an evil glint. You know, the "I know something you don't, and I'm not going to tell you" glint. "Oh?" He said in that purring, catlike voice that I hate with a VERY strong passion. "Is it true that the baka rock did not tell his favorite hero what he did to him? My, my, this might be simpler than I imagined…" He started coming closer to me with that evil look that he does very well. I started fearing for my sanity…and well being.

"Well, let's just say that you have something of mine, and I want it back." He was still coming closer to me, eventually backing me up against a tree. We were touching again, and I felt all tingly and floaty…which didn't help the situation. I'm not supposed to feel this! Especially from him!

He started doing something. It looked like he was going to cast Drain, but different. My head started hurting again. It was burning, now…on fire…burning…please, stop…my head…please…"STOP!" And suddenly it stopped. But that's because there was an explosion.

Alex and I were knocked back several feet. The impact snapped the tree in half, and I landed against a branch. Alex smashed against my house. But that wasn't what I was looking at. A large, purple vortex complete with lightning had formed where Alex and I were two seconds ago. It was pulling us in, but by the time I realized that, there was nothing left to hold on to. It felt like I was being shattered into a million pieces…all I could do was open my mouth and let out a gigantic scream…

"Dangnabit! I HATE THESE STUPID PINEAPPLES!"

Farmer David Brown of Apojii Islands was angry. Everyone in his family was hitting it big with tourism and luxury resorts while he was doomed to watch over the family pineapple orchard. Now he had a big problem. Someone or something was taking all his pineapples. Just when he bent down to the ground to look for clues, he heard a cry for help. It was a scream, a cry of pain. There was someone out there who was in trouble. Listening closely, he tried to hear the sound again, but to no avail. Thinking the Coast Guard would get it, he shrugged and continued to tend to his plants.


End file.
